1982 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400
The 1982 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 at Bristol is known for SAMMY SMELTER WINNING with Alloy Wilson 2nd and The King 3rd. Chick Hicks would finish 8th. All part-timers minus Larry Smith and Haul Inngas attended. It is also known for R.A Rubberton destroying "Haunted Raymond" the die cast. Transcript End Of Haunted Raymond Spike: We bring you HYPER IMPORTANT footage! The infamous Haunted Raymond die cast is destroyed! R.A Rubberton smashed him with a hammer at 7:10 AM. Security camera outside the house records the full footage. Here it is (footage is played) (creepy sounds are heard) R.A: Oh no. It better not be that creepy thing again! Haunted Raymond: TOOOOOOT! LA Gr. R.A: THIS THING REALLY IS CURSED!! WHO THE (Popeye toot) MADE THIS!!! Haunted Raymond: Baaaark. Baaaark.(makes creepy sounds) (make screaming sounds) R.A: OK THAT'S IT! HAUNTED RAYMOND!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU LIVED 7 YEARS CAUSING TROUBLE TO EVERYONE BY DOING GHOST THINGS!!! BUT NOT ANYMORE!!! I'LL BRING MY HAMMER!! (R.A goes outside the house) R.A: HI YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (smashes it very hard three times as Haunted Raymond burns into flames and turns to dust) YES!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! HAUNTED RAYMOND IS FINALLY (Seal Bark) DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (end of footage) Pinkie: So as you see here! R.A Rubberton has killed the cursed die cast Haunted Raymond! Spike: LET'S CELEBRATE!!!! ITS THE END OF HAUNTED RAYMOND!!!!!!!! SAMMY SMELTER FOR THE WIN! (In The Hall of The Mountain King plays) Pinkie: IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! SAMMY SMELTER HAS HELD ON THE LEAD FOR THE LAST THIRTY LAPS OF THIS RACE! IF HE CAN DO THIS HE WILL GET HIS SECOND WIN EVER! Spike: TWO TURNS TO GO! SAMMY SMELTER HOLDS THE LEAD! HE IS SO CLOSE!! SO CLOSE TO A HISTORIC THIRD WIN! I TELL YOU PINKIE THIS IS SO GONNA BE GREAT! Pinkie: AND THAT'S IT! IT'S SAMMY SMELTER FOR THE WIN! IT'S SAMMY FREAKING SMELTER FOR THE FREAKING WIN! (We Are The Champions by Queen plays) (Rust-eze Radio) Sammy: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD I WON! I MY GOD I ACTUALLY (Popeye toot) WON! YES! Rust-Eze Crew Chief: YOU DID IT SAMMY! GREAT JOB! Sammy: GUYS THIS IS A MOMENT TO CELEBRATE! IT'S BEEN THREE FREAKING YEARS SINCE MY LAST TWO WINS (Sammy won his first win in the 1979 Pocono 400)! I MAY NEVER WIN AGAIN SO WE CELEBRATE HARD! Results # Sammy Smelter - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Ronald Oaks - 200 laps # Billy Ford - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # Bill Shields - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 197 laps(engine) # Mike Seasons - 166 laps(crash) # Misti Motorkrass - 166 laps(crash) # Thomas Tanrev - 166 laps(crash) # Claude Scruggs - 166 laps(crash) # Brad Gonzalez - 108 laps(spun) # Kraig Shiftright - 75 laps(crash) # James Cleanair - 75 laps(crash) # Slide Powers - 75 laps(crash) # Alex Quint - 18 laps(hit the wall) # Ron Pitcar - 18 laps(crashed into Alex) # Charles Johnson - 9 laps(crash) # Bill Brady - DNS Category:Historic Races Category:1982 Piston Cup